Small Miracles
by leiamoo
Summary: One-shot. Evie/Doug right after the cameras stopped rolling in Descendants 2. These two are the absolute cutest.


WHY AREN'T THERE MORE EVIE AND DOUG STORIES OUT THERE? These two are so sweet together. Here's a scene which could have followed the wet and wild fun at the end of Descendants 2.

() () ()

As the cotillion wound down and people began leaving (via rowboat of course), Evie and Doug remained on the dance floor. They waltzed, tangoed, polka'd, and even attempted to foxtrot - Evie was enjoying every moment with her friend.

_Friend? Is that what Doug is to me? Boyfriend? I don't really know. Definitely haven't clarified what we have going on. Whatever it is, though, it feels right._

Mal and Ben approached the couple. There were only a few others dancing, but the band was still playing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Mal yawned.

"Hey, Evie, are you ready to go? I think Ben and I are gonna take the next rowboat back."

Evie lifted her head from Doug's shoulder to look at her best friend.

"No, I think we'll stay a little longer. Oops, I mean… do you want to stay a little longer?" she said, turning from Mal to Doug, her voice suddenly nervous. _What if he doesn't want to dance any more? What if he isn't having fun? What if he is just trying to be nice because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings?_

Doug gave her a genuine smile.

"I want to dance with you as long as possible, Evie."

She smiled back.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Alright then, see you back at the dorm." She and Ben headed toward the stairs to the upper deck.

Evie looked at Doug.

"Are you sure?" she asked, more quietly than she usually talked. In response, Doug tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

() () ()

Doug insisted on walking Evie back to her dorm room. They had made a few pit stops - to talk with Carlos and Jane on the terrace, to help Lonnie locate Jay in the kitchen, and to enjoy one last dance, just the two of them, next to the fountain in the middle of the campus - but now they had arrived at Evie's door.

She turned to Doug, already dreading the moment when he would release her hand. She had shyly reached for his as they made their way through the building, and the feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers was so comforting.

Instead of dropping her hand, though, Doug used his other to reach up and tentatively take hold of a lock of her hair. He twirled it around his fingers, staring at the blue strand almost reverently. Evie's eyes began to water. No one had ever looked at her like that.

"Evie, I…" he began, but then drifted off. His mouth moved as if he were trying to form words but they wouldn't come out. He swallowed.

"Doug… thank you for being my date tonight." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Me?! No, thank *you* for making me the happiest-" he began, but was interrupted.

"Now don't go acting like I did you a *favor* or anything! I was delighted when you asked-" but, of course, she was interrupted.

"Well that's just crazy. A girl like you could've had your pick of all the guys around, and-"

"Now that's ridiculous, and you know I don't like your self-deprecating sense of hu-"

"It's not self-deprecating, Evie; it's common sense-"

"It absolutely is not, and I don't want you talking negatively about yourself because I just so happen to love-"

Evie broke off, afraid that she had said too much. Afraid of how her sentence almost ended, and afraid of what Doug's reaction would be.

"I… you… but…" Doug stammered.

Evie's eyes were wide with fear. _What if he's angry that I almost said I loved him? What if he isn't interested in me like that? What if mother was right, and men will only love women who look perfect? I've spent too much time studying and designing clothes recently, and I haven't been taking care of my appearance like I should._

"Evie, would it be okay if I kissed you?" Doug asked quickly. Almost too quickly for Evie to understand his question.

"Would it… wait, what?!" She asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"I want to kiss you." He didn't look away. He knew what he wanted.

"Yes." Evie's tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she smiled. She was radiant.

Doug leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Evie's rapid intake of breath was followed by her arms wrapping around Doug's neck. He deepened the kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips as he circled her waist with his hands and pulled her body flush against his. He felt her hands in his hair and wondered if anything in the world could ever feel as good as this. And then, _heigh ho,_ Evie's lips parted and her tongue began exploring his mouth. Doug took a step forward, which backed Evie into the wall outside her dorm. He wondered if he imagined the sigh he heard from Evie's mouth, but to be honest he was finding it difficult to maintain rational thought processes with the taste of her on his lips and her body making more contact with him than ever before. His hands roamed her back, which was partially bare thanks to the gorgeous gown she had designed, and the skin he felt beneath his fingers was smooth and warm. He realized Evie was softly sucking on his bottom lip, and it was at that moment that Doug decided to wrap up the kiss before he lost consciousness. He leaned in to brush her lips one last time, then broke the kiss and opened his eyes.

She stared back at him, her lips parted in a soft smile, eyes watery, hair slightly disheveled, her hands still resting lazily around his neck. Her head was leaned back against the wall, and she looked absolutely content.

"Doug. That was…"

"I know, Evie. I'm really sorry. I got a little carried aw-" he began, but was interrupted.

"That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I loved every second of it." Her teeth were white as snow, and he could see all of them at that moment because her smile was _that_ wide.

"Wait, what?"

"When can we do that again?" she asked. Doug smiled at her giddiness. The most beautiful girl in Auradon had _enjoyed_ kissing him and wanted to kiss him _again_ someday! Doug did not understand how some things were possible.

() () ()


End file.
